


honeyed

by deathlytireddan



Series: tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer, Walking on the Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: A quiet moment at the end of the day while they’re on holiday.





	honeyed

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve no idea when this is set. Near future? Probably? 
> 
> A prompt from @uselessphillie on tumblr! I hope you enjoy :)

The sun is dipping below the horizon, casting warm honeyed light over Dan’s face. The pink streaks behind his body, which is stretched out on a chaise lounge, looking like the framing on a beautiful painting. 

Goosebumps are starting to rise on Phil’s skin as cool evening air drifts in from the ocean and chills the sweat and water droplets on his skin. He climbs out of the pool and steals Dan’s towel (he’s already stolen Phil’s so it’s only fair, really) and rubs at his hair.

Dan’s eyes blink open as the sun shifts away from him. He looks like a disgruntled cat. The wide yawn only adds to it. 

Phil grins at him and finishes drying off, reaching for their hoodies and dropping Dan’s on his face. Dan doesn’t move at all, only groans loudly. 

Phil pulls his arms through the sleeves and pulls the hood up, already feeling warmer. Dan sits up, hoodie still on his head, and holds his arms up in the air. 

Phil pulls the hoodie on him with a laugh, giving Dan a big wet kiss on the side of his face. Dan swats at him and pulls himself up with Phil’s arm. “Ugh,” he groans. “Why.”

Phil pulls him along toward a path that leads to the ocean. It’s blissfully deserted. He puts his arm around Dan’s waist to keep him moving and kisses his tanned cheek again, this time less wet and more sweet. 

“Come on, help me live my sunset ocean walk fantasies.”

Dan goes grudgingly. Phil sees his lips twitching. “Just as long as it doesn’t involve sand in my ass,” Dan says warningly.

Phil makes a face. “I’m not answering that.” 

Dan finally breaks his poker face and grins, wide and delighted. He shoves at Phil playfully and then catches him when he starts topple with an eye roll.

They reach the ocean. The sand is still a little warm but cooling quickly. Phil wiggles his toes in it. It’s perfect, stock photo white sand, with palm trees dotted around and gently rolling waves. The sunset is turning from pink to purple and then deep, deep blue. No stars are visible yet; he doesn’t know if they’d be visible anyway with all the light pollution, but there’s a strip of pale moon. 

Dan leans on him heavily with a soft exhale. Phil leans back. It’s less of a walk on the beach than a graceless hobble but neither of them want to let go. They find a secluded little corner with a few rocks and settle on one. Dan leans down, away, and Phil pouts, but then Dan is back a minute later holding a bit of dark blue sea glass, edges rounded from the ocean. 

He hands it to Phil with a sheepish smile. 

“Thanks,” Phil whispers. It feels like a whispering moment. Dan hums. They lean into each other and watch the sun continue setting, the ocean a steady, rolling beat in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/183988418120/yes-hello-i-am-dreaming-of-summer-and-thus-would)


End file.
